Future Suprise
by Dark Angel617
Summary: What would happen if the Inuyasha gang met.....their future selves? Well better read to find out! inukag, mirsan, sesskagu, and others
1. Chapter 1

It was finally the last battle, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara against Naraku. Kagura and Kanna had abandoned Naraku a few weeks ago, Hakudoshi and Akago (Hakudoshi's other half) had been murdered by Naraku a few months ago and Kohaku had been able to get out of Naraku's spell so now he's with Kaede at the village. Everyone was a little bruised, no one severely injured...except Naraku of course.

"This is it Naraku!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You really think you can defeat me, don't you Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. Naraku put his hand in his armor and pulled out the dark purple Shikon jewel, almost completed.

"Look the jewel!! It's almost completed!!" Shippo cried. All of the sudden, the ground started to shake underneath everyone's feet. The ground then started to swirl with a purple and white look to it.

"Look, the ground looks like some type of portal!!!" Kagome yelled out to everyone.

"A what!?!" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a thing that can transport people to different times! Naraku must be trying to... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried as she fell through the portal.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, also falling through.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! AH!!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cried before through, Sango bringing Kirara.

"Have fun...seeing your future!!" Naraku said, before laughing evilly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. They fell through the portal, falling on each other. Kagome on bottom, landing on her back, Inuyasha landing on top of her, with Shippo tumbling off of Inuyasha, who was unconscious. Sango, falling like Kagome, with Miroku like Inuyasha, Kirara landing like cats do, on their feet unharmed.

"Lucky cat." Miroku mumbled.

"Um, is everyone alright." a gentle voice called off from a distance.

"Wait I know that voice." Miroku yelled.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, still under Inuyasha.

"If you say that it's a voice of a beautiful voice then I'll pummel you." Sango yelled pushing Miroku off of her.

"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said turning his head to look at Kagome, which was a bad move because as he turned his head, his lips landed on Kagome's. Both with a shocked with shocked expression. Shippo, who just came to conscious, fainted from the sight. Kagome and Inuyasha then quickly jumped from each other, both looking to see if Shippo was alright.

"Ah. They look like a family." Sango said.

"Um. Excuse me." the gentle voice said again. Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. The woman had long brown hair that pulled into a low ponytail, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono with a white skirt and had sakura blossoms on it. Beside her was a fire neko demon, that was a small kitty. She had a plump stomach, on her back was a huge boomerang... know who it is...yep. An older version of Sango by about 5 years.

"Oh." Younger Sango said.

"My" Older Sango said.

"God" both said.

"Sango!" a male voice yelled. Both Sango's looked into a distance to see a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, violet eyes. He was wearing purple and dark purple robes. Guess who it is...Miroku!!

"Miroku?" The older Sango yelled. The Older Miroku was five years older. Than the original.

"Sango? What's going on?" The older Miroku asked the older Sango (a/n: older, younger i need to find a shorter way to name these people...I know!!)

"I don't know, I was going to Kagome and Inuyasha's when" Sango 2 (when it is 2, it's the future gang, 1 is the original.)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you know you can't leave the house in your condition!!" Miroku 2 said.

"That's why I took Kirara with me!! God Miroku you are treating me like I'm a piece of glass!!! I'm pregnant not injured!!" Sango 2 yelled at Miroku 2.

"Whoa ok I'm confused. What's going on!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait... did you say Inuyasha and Kagome's place?" Kagome asked Sango 2.

"Um yeah." Sango 2 said. All of the sudden they hear a loud thump. Everyone looks at Kagome to see her trying to wake Inuyasha up.

"Um. What's going on?" a male asked.

* * *

That's all for now... and I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Just the plot and a few new characters.

Love ya, Dylann

(By the way, this story came from a friend of mine, she couldn't finish it plus she lost her password (for her account…..and e-mail, she's weird that way))


	2. Meeting the whole gang

**Dark Angel617: well this going be interesting now. Original gang meets them future selves……..can anyone else say…. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-kward!!! **

**Dark Princess1107:……………..you scare me. **

**Dark Angel617: yeah I do that to people well!!! I guess it's disclaimer time….or else the meany bo-beany lawyers are going to sue me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Miss/Ms/Mrs. Rumiko Takahashi!!! But! I do own the plot and any extra characters I want to throw in here!!! (Turns to the lawyers) So ha!! **

* * *

"Oh gods don't tell me it's..." Kagome said before she see's a tall 15 year old boy (A/N: 15? Mhm I wonder who it is? I mean 15 is pretty young….but I'm wasting your time reading this instead of writing to tell you who it is…..well I'll just let continue reading the story…..until next time we meet) with deep green eyes and dark orange hair, he wore an outfit similar to Shippo's only bigger and baggier, plus he was around Inuyasha's height only a few inches shorter. 

"Oh hey Shippo…..It seems we have a couple guests……from the past! Now doesn't that sound exciting?" Sango 2 said sarcastically

"Wow……… was I really that short when I was younger?!?!?" Shippo 2 asked.

"HEY!!!" Shippo 1 cried.

"Um, maybe we should go talk to our Kagome about this….. and maybe have a couple shots of sake." Miroku 2 suggested.

"That sounds pretty good." Miroku (I'm just going to use 2 for the future gang and leave the names regular for the original gang) agreed.

"Yeah me too….besides the sake." Kagome said.

"Although I hate sake…..I could make an exception for this." Inuyasha said, finally conscious.

So they walked to Inuyasha 2 and Kagome 2's house to get an explanation….and some sake for some people, when they got their they found a house that looked exactly like Kagome's home in the future…..which it was to Kagome's surprise.

"Th-Th-That's my house." Kagome stuttered

"Yeah, when the well closed, Inuyasha felt like Kagome needed something to remind her of her home, so he built this." Shippo 2 explained.

"It was quite interesting watching build it, he could remember a lot of it, and eh wouldn't ask Kagome because it was going to be a surprise but he finally got so fed up, he told her and asked where everything should be and all that." Miroku 2 said, laughing at that memory.

"Ah! That's romantic!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know!" Sango agreed.

"Oh! You should have seen her face when he told her! I swear she was going to faint!" Sango 2 said.

"Wow….who knew that Inuyasha would a romantic!" Miroku said laughing before he got thwacked and heard 2 very angry voices say, "Hey Monk! I can still hear ya know!"

All of the sudden, an older, furious Inuyasha comes running out in a very famous red haori and hakamas, a also very famous sword and sheath at his hip, long silver hair down past the waist (A/N:: just about an inch above that gorgeous butt of his. stares dreamily off into space Dark Princess1107: Dylann! Wake up!!!! Author: Im up Im up!! On with the story!!!). Kagome just stares at him with a glaring Inuyasha well glaring at her; both Miroku's hiding behind their respected Sango's (Meaning Sango infront of Miroku and Sango 2 infront of Miroku 2.).

"Ok Miroku, continue telling me what you were saying bou- ok what the hell is going on?!?!" Inuyasha 2 said staring at his younger self.

"Um, that why we're here. We want to talk to Kagome about it." Miroku 2 said from behind his wife.

"Um, yeah hold on. KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha 2 yelled.

"What is it?" Then came out a older Kagome wearing a dark blue kimono with a white skirt, had long jet black hair down to her waist, drying off a plate with a rag, suddenly dropped the glass plate, making it shattered on the ground, not like she cared, seeming how her past self was right in front of her!

"Um, yeah, Kagome for some reason, our past selves are here… And we have no clue why!" Sango 2 explained.

"I'm going to go make some tea….and couple shots of sake." Kagome 2 then hurried into the house, everyone following behind her.

Kagome started to look and she saw that the place inside was designed like her house exactly. "Wow, this house looks exactly like mine in the future." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, our Inuyasha here is the protector and the contractor here in the village." Kagome 2 said.

Everyone then sat around the table, in this order (A/N:: sorry I'm part blonde so yeah) Kagome2, Inuaysah2, Shippo2, Sango2, Miroku2, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, (and the Kirara's were somewhere sleeping)

"So uh, how bout you tell us how you got here?" Kagome 2 suggested. So Kagome told them the story of how Naraku got them there.

"So we're guessing that maybe the time portal sent us to the future so he could get the remaining jewel shards….if there are any." Kagome explained.

"That would be my guess, I mean, this didn't happen to us. But the future changes everyday, when something new starts and ends. Or Naraku or someone could have brought us back and our memories were erased in the process." Kagome 2 wondered.

"So I'm guessing you don't know how to get us back/" Sango asked.

"I wish I did." Kagome 2 said shyly.

"So we're stuck here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid so, until we can figure out a way to get you guys back." Kagome 2 said.

"Well it's getting dark out, everyone can stay here for the night. But we don't have a enough rooms for everyone so, I guess we can pair up." Inuyasha 2 suggested.

"We only have on bed in every room, so both Shippo's can go together, our Sango and Miroku go together…of course. So I guess, Miroku and Sango go together, because you guys are still engaged right?"

"Yeah." Sango and Miroku said at once.

"Then Inuyasha and Kagome can go together….ok?" Kagome 2 asked.

"Yeah I guess that will be fine." Kagome answered.

"Alright let's go to bed then." Inuyasha said, walking out of the room with Kagome 2. Everyone followed, to see the both of them went to the same room, which was shocking to Miroku, Sango and Shippo, nothing special to Sango2, Miroku2, and Shippo2, and EXTREMELY shocking to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems that you two end up together." Miroku said pervertly.

"I'll be going to bed now" Kagome and Inuyasha said at once, both going to the nearest bedroom. So then everyone else went to their bedrooms.

Inuyasha2 and Kagome2

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kagome said, undressing and getting into her nightgown. 

"Look were going to just have to deal with it alright." Inuyasha said, taking off his shirts (A/N:: drooling) only wearing his pants and gets into bed.

"It's not that." Kagome said, turning around to face him.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asks, sitting up.

"Well, I highly doubt our past selves will enjoy their future selves kissing each other, now would they?"

"Oh, that."

"Inuyasha, I love you, and I want to show everyone that I do, but showing our past selves too much of their future will ruin the future itself."

"Kagome…."

"Yeah?"

"C'mere"

Kagome then walked over to the bed when Inuyasha pulled him towards her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss when she felt his tongue lick her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. He pulled her onto the bed and got on top of her. (A/N:: I'm sorry but I don't write lemons!!)

Miroku2 and Sango2

* * *

Sleeping 

Shippo2 and Shippo

* * *

Sleeping 

Miroku and Sango

* * *

Sleeping 

Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

"They're going to find out about us!" Kagome said. 

"No they're not! Stop worrying and come to bed." Inuyasha reassured her…..or tried too.

"Yes they are, then they'll be teasing us, Sango is going to be upset and-"Kagome was then cut off with Inuyasha lips crashing onto hers, his tongue passing through her lips and started messing around with hers. He then pulled back, leaving Kagome wanting more.

"So they might find out, so what? Now we know that we'll be together 5 years into the future. Isn't that a good thing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him (A/N:: Just to let you know, Kagome is on her and back and Inuyasha by her side and prompt up by his elbow)

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Inuyasha leans down and says in a whisper, "Sounds good to me." Then, kisses her passionately

* * *

.**A secret relationship and a problem on their hands! Such a cliffhanger….man am I evil!!! Well hope you enjoyed that chapter!! More will come soon…I hope!! **

**Plus!!! 5 pages and 7,069 words!! Longest story I've ever writen!!**

**Love ya, Dylann **


End file.
